The actuation system comprises at least one adjustable regulating flap on each airfoil, wherein the regulating flap may generally comprise an adjustable aerodynamic flap of an aircraft, particularly a high-lift flap. The actuation system may comprise, in particular, a high-lift system of an aircraft.
Landing flap systems with a central drive and a central torsional shafting for actuating the adjusting devices for adjusting a flap are known from the general state of the art. The shafting transmits the mechanical driving power from a central driving motor to the actuators that move the flaps. If the adjusting devices seize, for example, it needs to be ensured that the driving power is no longer transmitted to the regulating flap. It is known to utilize a load sensor for detecting such instances.
Other sensors and, in particular, position sensors are used on the regulating flap in order to detect other types of faults and, in particular, a load path interruption occurring on a guiding device. However, the quality of such a fault detection largely depends on the design of the actuation kinematics of the regulating flap and the stiffness of the actuation system and, in particular, of the regulating flap.
US P 195 209 discloses a load sensor for drives of high-lift systems that measures the load at the output of an actuator and detects an overload in order to passivate the drive system as a consequence thereof.
DE 33 08 301 B3 discloses a high-lift system with a drive system, elements for transmitting the driving energy over the entire wingspan at driving stations of individual segments of landing flap/slat flap systems and an overload protection comprising electric load sensors that are arranged at the points, at which the driving energy of the respective gear mechanism is introduced into the flap body, i.e., at the transfer point of the driving energy on the output lever of the gear mechanism.
EP 1 604 896 A1 describes an overload protection for a high-lift system.
Documents EP 1 524 188 A2 and WO 2005/024273 A1 describe a device for detecting an actuator blockage by identifying an overload.